fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McToons/Eps.3
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS: * Flame - Okay, you got me, but I'm not coming quietly! Flame eats McBoo. Booberry picks up Flame's gun. * Booberry - Let him go, or I'm let you have it! * Flame - And so will your little husband. I'll spit him out, if you let me escape. * Booberry - Fine... Booberry drops the gun. Flame spits out McBoo. * Flame - So long suckers! Flame runs off. * Booberry - Are you okay honey? * McBoo - Somewhat... * Booberry - What should we do now? * McBoo - Grab the gun and follow Flame, he'll lead us to the real killer. McBoo and Booberry take the gun and follow Flame. Inside Clyde's house, Clyde is locked in the closet. * Clyde - ...help... This is a mystery that only McBoo and his friends came solve. Who is this mysterious ghost killer and what does he want? Will Flame lead McBoo and Booberry to him (or her for that matter) and save his friends? * Booberry - There he goes! After him! * McBoo - Right behind you honey! * O'Lantern - MCBOO! * McBoo - O'Lantern? Is that really you? * O'Lantern - Ya, who do you thing I am? Zelda? * McBoo - But why did you hung up on me last night? * O'Lantern - Hang up? I didn't call you! McBoo has a flashback off the mysterious call by O'Lantern. The phone rings. * O'Lantern - Hey, McBoo! It's O'Lantern! * McBoo - Hey buddy, hows it's going? * O'Lantern - Great! I've got something to show you! Get down to the first floor! * McBoo - Finally, something fun to do...Is it fun? * O'Lantern - Come on, just come and see! * McBoo - Okay, okay, I'm coming. * O'Lantern - Oh, and one more thing, did you here about what happened t- O'Lantern hangs up. Flashback ends. * O'Lantern - You mean to tell me that I called you last night?! * McBoo - Ya, you said you had something to show me! * O'Lantern - Um, buddy, are you feeling okay? * McBoo - Unless...your the killer! * O'Lantern - Killer?! * McBoo - Ya, the same on that killed YoshiEgg Nook. * O'Lantern - All I know about killers is that I saw Flame dash by here a few minutes ago. * Booberry - Great! Which way did he go? * McBoo - Wait- * O'Lantern - Keep walking until you see two paths. Flame toke the one on the left. * Booberry - Path to the left, got it! Thanks O'Lantern! * O'Lantern - Don't mention it. McBoo and Booberry take the left path to find a huge cliff. * McBoo - I told you! * Booberry - Can't we just float over it? * McBoo - It must be a trap! * ??? - It is. * McBoo - Who said that? * ??? - Me! I'm the future O'Lantern! * Booberry - Your from the future?! * Future O'Lantern - Yes! I am here to show you the future...where you DIE! * McBoo - I DIE?! But I'm already dead! * Future O'Lantern - This killer can kill ghosts and he will kill you! * McBoo - Then you better show me how to prevent this...death! * Booberry - Yes, you must! * Future O'Lantern - TIME THOUGH TRAVEL!!! Future O'Lantern takes McBoo and Booberry to the future. * McBoo - So this is the future? lame. * Future McBoo - What the heck's going on! When in heck am I?! * The Killer - This is where I kill you. Ha ha ha! * Future Akro Bat - Wait! Don't kill McBoo! He did nothing! * The Killer - Fine, I'll kill you first. * Future McBoo - But why would you kill me. * The Killer - Because it's fun! And you know to much already! * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* The Killer shoots Future McBoo and Future Akro Bat. * Future O'Lantern (future) - Oh no! I must warn the past McBoo! TIME THOUGH TRAVEL!!! Future O'Lantern leaves in the Time Machine. * McBoo - What do we do now? * Future O'Lantern - Go back and change the future. TIME THOUGH TRAVEL!!! Future O'Lantern takes McBoo and Booberry back to the past. * McBoo - Where did you get that time machine. * Future O'Lantern - Somewhere... * Booberry - How do we prevent this? * Future O'Lantern - Just don't get sucked down the trap- McBoo gets sucked down the trap door. * McBoo - What the heck's going on! When in heck am...Oh crap! NOW THAT MCBOO IS IN THE FUTURE EVENT OF HIS DEATH, WHAT WILL BECOME OF HIM? WILL HE MEET THE HORRIBLE FATE COMING TO HIM? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)